Le vrai bonheur ne se cache pas
by SushiBerry
Summary: Sakura Haruno, lycéenne âgée de 16 printemps, a la mauvaise habitude d'arriver toujours en retard. Pourtant, ce défaut va rapidement porter ses fruits lorsqu'elle rencontra Sasuke. OOC & UA


Sakura était en retard, comme d'habitude. La lycéenne avait toujours du mal, les premiers jours de cours, à trouver le bon rythme et arriver à l'heure en cours. L'inconvénient, c'est que nous étions déjà début novembre et que les professeurs de la jeune fille ne prenait plus cette excuse en compte.  
Elle devait donc se résigner à enfourcher son vélo tous les matins et pédaler le plus rapidement possible pour éviter une sanction encore plus lourde qu'à l'habitude.  
Marmonnant et pestant contre tout le système scolaire du Japon, Sakura mordait dans une brioche et mettait ses chaussures. La voilà qui courrait à travers la maison pour ne pas perdre encore plus de temps. Une fois à l'extérieur, le froid lui coupa instantanément la respiration et ses doigts se gelèrent dans la seconde. Elle soupira et remit son bonnet de laine en place : l'hiver approchait à grand pas, bientôt elle allait devoir prendre le bus pour se rendre à son lycée. D'épaisses moufles ornaient ses doigts fins, la protégeant ainsi du gèle qui s'était posé sur le guidon dans sa bicyclette.

« _'Fait chier...j'ai froid..._ », marmonna la rose pour elle-même en regardant à droite et à gauche avant de s'engager sans hésitation sur la route.

La circulation si tôt le matin n'avait pas que des avantages mais à l'aide de son vélo, la jeune fille zigzaguait entre les voitures coincées dans un de ces légendaires bouchons de Tokyo. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle arrivait à apercevoir le portail de son lycée... qui commençait à se fermer petit à petit. Était-elle à ce point en retard ?!  
Elle se permit de regarder une nouvelle fois sa montre : 8h45. D'un geste brusque elle secoua sa main afin que sa manche recouvre à nouveau son poignet. Elle n'en revenait pas : jamais, de toute l'année scolaire en cours, elle n'avait été en retard à ce point.  
Si les cours commençaient à 8h30 au plus tard, pas étonnant que la grille principale se fermait déjà. La rose augmenta la cadence et était à présent presque debout afin de gagner de la vitesse. Elle allait si vite qu'elle ne remarqua pas le cycliste qui débouchait sur sa gauche, la faisant vaciller et presque tomber de son vélo. Celui-ci ne se soucia point de l'accident qui avait faillit se produire et hurla quelque chose à la jeune fille.

« _Bordel de merde ! Regarde où tu roules, abrutie !_ »  
« _Me cherche pas, connard ! Je suis à la bourre !_ », répondit Sakura, une once de colère dans la voix.

Elle se trouvait à environ cent mètres du portail de son lycée et voyait la surveillante, cette vieille femme grincheuse, sortir les clefs de sa poche afin d'interdire l'accès à quiconque oserait encore pointer le bout de son nez à une heure si tardive. C'est alors que la rose remarqua qu'elle était exténuée. Abandonner aurait sûrement été le meilleur des choix. Son ventre vide lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle mange quelque chose, et vite. En plus de la faim qui la tiraillait, le froid semblait s'amuser à geler la jeune fille petit à petit. Elle ralentit et éternua. Geste qui lui avait presque fait perdre l'équilibre, une nouvelle fois. C'est alors qu'un puissant courant d'air lui souffla dans le dos : le jeune homme de tout à l'heure. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce type était vraiment une plaie.

« _Alors, on abandonne si proche du but ?_ », lui lança-t-il sur un ton de défi.

Piquée à vif, la lycéenne reprit sa course de plus belle. Elle leva le regard afin de voir si elle avait encore une chance ou non de rentrer dans son lycée : La surveillante n'avait pas l'air de vouloir attendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus. Le garçon, apparemment élève du même lycée, hurla quelque chose afin de capter l'attention de ladite vieille femme. Celle-ci regarda les deux adolescents, soupira puis enfin elle ouvrit à nouveau légèrement le portail. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de remercier intérieurement le jeune homme qui roulait toujours devant elle.

« _Haruno Sakura... Uchiha Sasuke... _» commença la surveillante, énervée jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. « _J'espère pour vous, que vous avez une bonne raison d'arriver vingt minutes en retard... _»

Sasuke Uchiha. La jeune fille avait beau réfléchir, ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien. Sûrement un terminale, ou peut être un stagiaire.  
Ils étaient maintenant à une dizaine de mètres du lycée, et le jeune homme n'avait absolument pas l'intention de ralentir. Sakura commençait sérieusement à se demander quel était son plan... Sasuke roulait de plus en plus vite et le vent froid lui givrait le visage. Le portail était ouvert d'environ un mètre, ce qui n'allait pas forcément faciliter la tâche. Il effectua un léger dérapage sur le gèle qui ornait le bitume et frappa de toutes ses forces avec son pied pour élargir l'entrée de deux ou trois mètres supplémentaires.  
Sakura venait d'atteindre l'entrée de son lycée alors que la surveillante traitait le jeune homme de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Non, elle n'avait pas eu d'hallucinations, il lui avait bien ouvert un peu plus le portail. Elle profita de cette opportunité pour se glisser dans l'enceinte du bâtiment sans attirer l'attention de la vieille femme. Hélas, son plan échoua même si elle était parvenue à jeter sa bicyclette contre un grillage et à commencer sa course folle vers le bâtiment scolaire.

« _Sakura Haruno ! Vous êtes de mèche avec ce mal élevé de Uchiha ?!_ »

La voix grave mais cassée de la surveillante hurla un millier de choses plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres mais la jeune fille était sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose comme « _Si vous croyez vous en tirer comme ça..._ » et elle n'avait pu se retenir de siffler un « _Je te jure, les vieux de nos jours..._ » qui avait fait rire le jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à entrer. Vexée, car il s'était moqué d'elle, elle avait voulu lui hurler quelque chose de désobligeant mais elle avait été coupé dans son élan par une fenêtre qui s'ouvrit brutalement. Un garçon, blond, hilare n'hésita pas une seconde à crier quelque chose à l'adresse du brun qui la précédait.

« _Sasuke ! T'es à la bourre, vieux ! Hatake fulmine devant son tableau, alors abrège ! _»

Son « conseil » sonnait aux oreilles de l'adolescente plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose. Pourtant, elle vit le retardataire blêmir, surtout lorsque son ami ajouta autre chose.

«_ Il est déjà tout rouge tellement il est énervé !_ »

Il soupira et hésita un instant à avancer vers la porte.

« _Uchiha ! J'espère que c'est une blague ! Je tiens à vous dire que toute la classe de terminale deux n'attend que vous pour commencer cet examen de physique !_ », tonna le professeur qui se tenait maintenant aux côtés de énergumène blond.  
« _C-Compris, monsieur ! J'arrive !_ »

Le jeune homme poussa la porte et disparu en un éclair. Il avait déjà oublié la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

*

**

La sonnerie retentit enfin et Sakura se dirigea d'un pas las vers la porte, qu'elle fit coulisser. Quelqu'un la retint par l'épaule et cette légère pression força la lycéenne à se tourner.

« _Tu ne manges pas avec nous, Saki ?_ », demanda son amie Ino, inquiète.

« _Tu as oublié ? On est jeudi aujourd'hui. _», expliqua-t-elle calmement en souriant.

Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent de surprise et elle s'excusa auprès de sa camarade : elle avait oublié que le jeudi était un jour spécial. Sakura la salua poliment et ferma la porte.  
Depuis son entrée au lycée, donc bientôt deux ans, elle mangeait tous les jeudis midi avec Karin, sa voisine et amie de longue date.  
Alors qu'elle s'approcha doucement de la classe en question, elle remarqua que la porte était encore fermée. Étrange, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas plus. Elle fouilla énergiquement dans son sac qu'elle avait posé à terre et en sortit un élastique avec lequel elle s'attacha les cheveux. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune fille colla son oreille contre le mur fin et pu clairement entendre des plumes gratter sur des feuilles en papier. « _Elle doit être en plein devoir, ce sera pour une autre fois... _» songea-t-elle en prenant son sac et en s'apprêtant à partir. Au même moment, une foulée de personnes sortit de la salle, le visage maussade et le regard terne.  
Sakura se permit alors de passer sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement et ce qu'elle vit la réjouit. Après s'être faufilée entre plusieurs tables, elle sauta sur les épaules de son aînée. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. S'en suivit quelques jurons bien prononcés.

«_ Le bentô que ta mère a fait a intérêt à être excellent, ma vieille..._ » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

La première année ne put retenir son rire et s'installa aux côtés de son amie. Les deux mères étant très amies, leurs filles étaient prédestinées à devenir meilleures amies et de la maternelle au lycée, la mère de la rose s'était toujours chargée de faire les bentôs pour Karin et Sakura. D'ailleurs, cette dernière s'empressa de sortir les boites de son sac et de tout disposer sur la table.

« _Il me semble que dans le tien il y a du crabe et dans le mien du poulet. Tu préfères échanger ?_ »  
« _Désolée, mais j'en reste au crabe ! Ta mère est toujours au courant de mes envies._ » ria la rousse tout en commençant à manger son repas.  
« _Bonjour les bonnes manières, tu pourrais m'attendre !_ » soupira son amie en souriant.

Les tables étaient disposées de façon à ce que quatre autres personnes puissent manger avec les deux adolescentes. Seule une des places était déjà occupée, par Tenten. Une camarade de classe de Karin, mais finalement après quelques mois, Sakura s'était aussi liée d'amitié avec elle. Grande et sportive, la rose s'était toujours demandé ce que la brune faisait dans la filière scientifique...  
D'ailleurs, celle-ci abordait d'ailleurs un sourire plus que rayonnant, très inquiétant d'après la rose.

« _Ne regarde pas ses dents, tu vas finir aveugle si son sourire t'éblouit trop longtemps !_ » susurra la dernière année à sa meilleure amie.  
« _Merci, j'avais remarqué. Il y a quelque chose en particulier qui l'a mise dans cet état ? _»  
« _Naruto._ » ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui demander qui était cette personne qu'une tornade blonde sauta au cou de Tenten. Le visage lui semblait familier. Vraiment, un jour elle le payera cher d'avoir si peu de mémoire.

« _C'est lui._ » lui murmura Karin à l'oreille.

Finalement, il s'était calmé et s'était assis à côté de Tenten. Alors qu'il sortait son bentô, la jeune fille sourit niaisement et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.  
Le repas se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur et Sakura avait bien compris pourquoi son amie avec tellement de mal avec la relation de ses deux camarades de classe. En effet, à part s'embrasser, se nourrir l'un l'autre et se dire des mots doux, les jeunes gens ne faisaient pas grand chose. Encore pire, on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient dans leur bulle et qu'ils ne remarquaient même pas qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'une salle de classe. Cependant, pendant qu'elle mangeait, la rose réfléchissait. Elle réfléchissait au point d'en avoir mal à la tête. Une chose était sûre : elle avait déjà vu ce garçon quelque part, mais impossible de se souvenir où et quand. Elle porta sa main à son front et remarqua alors que celui-ci était brûlant. « _Faites que je sois pas malade..._ » supplia-t-elle intérieurement. Ne tenant plus, elle ferma son bentô tout en se levant. Interloquée, son aînée l'interrogea.

« _Tu ne te sens pas bien ? _»  
« _Pas vraiment. Je vais aller prendre l'air, tu surveilles mes affaires ?_ »

Naturellement, Karin lui certifia qu'elle le ferait et la jeune fille se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle traversa les couloirs, déserts pendant les créneaux qui permettaient aux élèves de manger. Elle atteignit enfin une porte qui s'ouvrait sur des escaliers. Après avoir gravit ces derniers, Sakura débouchait sur le toit du lycée. Elle inspira profondément l'air froid qui l'entourait. Si elle n'était pas encore malade, maintenant elle l'était, c'était certain.  
La rose savait pertinemment que ce endroit était occupé par des personnes précises, personnes qu'elle n'avait pas envie fréquenter. Elle se glissa habillement entre deux grandes cheminées en briques et arriva dans un coin séparé du reste. Elle aimait venir ici quand elle se sentait mal, quand elle devait discuter en tête à tête avec une amie ou encore quand, en été, elle profitait de la pause de midi pour réviser ses cours pour les devoirs qui suivaient dans l'après-midi. Elle pensait être la seule qui venait ici : les deux amies qu'elle avait fait venir n'étaient pas friandes de l'ambiance morbide qui régnait sur le toit. Pourtant, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait tord.

« _Alors comme ça, en plus d'arriver en retard, on fume ?_ » lança-t-elle, taquine.  
« _Alors comme ça, en plus d'arriver en retard, on espionne les autres, gamine ?_ » répondit-il sans même se retourner pour voir qui l'avait dérangé.

Elle tiqua dès qu'il eut prononcé le mot « gamine » avec ce ton prétentieux. D'un geste ample et brusque elle fit les trois pas qui les séparaient et lui arracha la cigarette pour finalement la jeter au sol et l'écraser. La jeune fille avait presque envie de lui mettre une claque tellement ce type était en train de l'énerver. Elle fulminait de rage tandis que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment jolie quand elle s'énervait comme ça. Un rire s'échappa de sa bouche et le rose le regarda, médusée. Cette dernière soupira et fouilla longuement dans ses poches. Elle en sortit une brique de lait qu'elle lui lança presque violemment.

« _Comme remerciement, pour le portail. C'était sympa de ta part._ » avait-elle ajouté, tout en se dirigeant vers les deux cheminées pour retourner chercher ses affaires.  
« _Demain, même heure ?_ » demanda-t-il, soudainement. « _Enfin... tu vois, à deux, il y a moins de chance qu'on se fasse choper..._ ».

Sa dernière phrase sonnait aux oreilles de la lycéenne plus comme une justification qu'autre chose, mais elle avait décidé d'entrer dans son jeu. Elle se tourna vers lui et planta son regard dans ses yeux couleur trottoir.

« _Demain, même heure. _»

Elle sourit et partit d'un pas plus que décidé.

*

**

La mère de Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux : sa fille, d'habitude de mauvaise humeur, était en train de chanter et de danser en essayant diverses tenues devant le miroir accroché à son armoire. Cette vision l'intrigua au plus haut point mais elle l'ignora en réfléchissant à la façon dont elle allait poser la question à son adolescente ce soir.  
Celle-ci ne cessait de tournoyer sur elle-même afin de voir si sa tenue était parfaire. Bientôt deux heures qu'elle se préparait : les cheveux, les ongles, les vêtements, les chaussures, même le sac y était passé. Fin prête elle s'accorda même un petit déjeuner qu'elle n'a plus eu depuis longtemps. Souriante et reposée, elle regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur vert anis de la cuisine : 8h15. Elle soupira : c'était certainement une blague. Peut-être que sa mère était au courant de son « rendez-vous » et avait fait exprès de reculer les aiguilles. Mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net : elle couru à l'étage pour prendre son sac et regarda par la même occasion sur son réveil : 8h17.  
Ce n'était surement pas l'envie de crier qui lui manquait, mais elle était tellement pressé qu'elle en oublia immédiatement l'énervement qu'elle a ressenti. La jeune fille sortit en claquant la porte et se dirigea vers le garage dans lequel était entreposé son vélo.  
A peine avait-elle enjambé le cadre de sa bicyclette, qu'elle pédalait déjà à vive allure sur le trottoir de la route principale. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que le soleil brillait déjà, si tôt le matin.

Elle avait envie de rire, elle était heureuse, elle avait hâte d'arriver à son lycée. Allez savoir pourquoi...


End file.
